


I fell in your arms tonight/I fell hard in your arms tonight/It was nice

by Jellyjelloo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyjelloo/pseuds/Jellyjelloo
Summary: Sam has a nightmare, and Cas helps.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I fell in your arms tonight/I fell hard in your arms tonight/It was nice

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for the nightmare. It may be triggering for some. It's in italics though, so you can skip it.

_Sam's in the cage again. Burning and burning, he tries to scream, but nothing comes out. Maybe it's better that way. He feels something wrap around him, almost like a snake killing it's prey. But he stays there, frozen. He tries to cry, but tears turn to ice. He feels like he's frozen, every part of his body, frozen. He just sits there, stuck in a perpetual state of fear. He doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to be here. Get it out get it out get it out GET IT OUT_

Sam feels someone shaking him. His vision slowly turns to normal as he sees someone, shaking him awake. Sam notices that there's tears running down his face, he tries to wipe them away. But they keep pouring out. He looks up at that person and sees Cas, looking down at him with a worried look on his face “Are you alright Sam?” He asks. Sam shakes his head trying to say no. Is that even Cas? What if it's Lucifer? Oh god, what if it is Lucifer? Sam tries to move away from Cas

Cas looks at him, sympathetically “It's me, Castiel. I am not here to hurt you Sam.” He says, trying to figure out what was wrong. But Sam didn't move for a little bit, but when he finally did, he moved back over to Cas. Cas smiled at Sam. He turned on a lamp that was on the nightstand. Cas wasn't in his normal outfit, he was in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Sam moved a little, so that Cas could get back into bed “I- uh, sorry” He stuttered. 

Cas got back into bed “It's alright Samuel. You did nothing wrong” He said calmly. “Can I hold you?” Cas asked, Sam nodded, moving closer to him. Cas then wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close to his body. Sam nuzzled his head into Cas' chest. The sheer tenderness of it made him start crying a little again, Cas just rubbed his back and hummed to him. “I love you” Sam said, Cas simply replied “I love you too”


End file.
